


1. Introduction

by Iolre



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/Iolre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices and then meets the new doctor to the practice - after two and a half years of Sherlock being gone, he wonders if he’s ready to date again...and if she’s the right choice.</p><p>Set in late 2014, about six months before Sherlock returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

John sighed as he sank down into the chair at his desk. The computer was flashing some obscene error message at him and he was too tired to even bother trying to decipher what it meant. The nightmares had kept him up late the previous night and he hadn't quite recovered. They were more vivid than they had been after Afghanistan, although they didn't come as frequently as they did right after - then. John made an audible thunking noise as he let his head fall all the way down to the desk. This wasn't getting his charting done, nor was he seeing patients. He was moping.

It had been two and a half years since...that Day. The Fall. The event that he couldn't think of without it stirring some emotions deep inside him, so he stuffed them as far down as he could. It had taken a year to fully accept that - that he was gone. John lifted his head and let it fall with a thunk onto the desk again. He winced this time - he had hit the edge of the keyboard and it had left a small red mark on his forehead. Pain was good, in a way. It was distracting. It moved his thoughts away from those that were stirred on occasion, after a very bad day or a particularly nasty nightmare that left him awake, alone in his bed, surrounded by sweaty sheets. Lifting his head again, he just about let it drop when the sound of his door opening stopped him. Hurriedly he shifted some papers and appeared to be working. "Yes, hello?"

"Dr. Watson?" A short, petite blonde-haired woman stepped gingerly through the door.

"Yes?" John tilted back a bit in the chair. The woman was dressed like a doctor, in a lab coat and business casual clothes underneath. The outfit fit her quite nicely, actually. The colours were flattering to both her pale skin tone and her contrastingly dark green eyes. A bit nervous, John unconsciously dusted off his trousers and tried to look like the working professional he was.

"Hi, my name is Alicia, and I'm the new doctor they just hired for this surgery." Purposefully, she strode over to John and extended her hand. John eyed the hand for a brief second. He had started to avoid physical contact because every brief touch reminded him of - of him. Shoving the feelings back where they normally were, he smiled and extended his own hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said finally. The handshake was brief, and John took a second to examine the rest of her. She was wearing sensible heels, a sensible blouse, a pencil skirt, and a simple necklace with some kind of design that he didn't recognize. Her long blonde hair was done up in whatever fashion was popular that month - some type of bun, he thought. Looking back up, he noticed she had been giving him the same once-over. He smiled again, this time with the corners of his eyes crinkling. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," she answered quickly. Realizing she still held his hand she dropped it like she had been holding hot coals. John flexed his fingers a bit before glancing at the clock. It was about time to go, and he wasn't getting much work done regardless. Especially not with that pesky computer error. Sherlock was gone. He was gone for good.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" John tilted his head and regarded the shorter woman, who merely blinked and then smiled, her emerald green eyes curious. "Not as a date or anything, just kind of a get to know," he clarified.

"Why not?" Alicia smirked a little in return, and John thought he saw a brief hint of scepticism in her glance. "Dinner sounds fantastic. I'm afraid I just moved here and don't know anywhere to go. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh, I have several." John reached out and grabbed his cane, the polished handle warm under his grip. It had been a gift from Mike for his last birthday, and John hated what it represented. He caught Alicia's wondering glance and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. "Old war injury. It bothers me a bit sometimes."

"I see," she said simply. Leading the way, she caught the door and opened it. He grinned ruefully.

"Isn't that my job?"

She chuckled with a slight smirk on her lips. "You can make it up to me at the restaurant."

John grinned at this and took the lead out of the room. He paused at the front desk to let the assistant know about the computer error. This one was new. John's eyes narrowed briefly as the leggy brunette who was fixated on her Blackberry threw a smile his way before returning to her texting. There was something almost familiar about her.

"So where are we going then?" asked Alicia, taking off her white lab coat and hanging it with the others. John did the same.

John smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Oh really." Alicia raised her eyebrows a bit, a smirk finding its way onto her face. John smirked just a little, took her wrist and led her to his car.

"My treat."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this particular one isn't technically Johnlock, but this set of drabbles revolves around John and Sherlock's lives. This is set coming closer to the end of the time Sherlock is alive, but not with John. There's far more Johnlock coming.
> 
> Oh and yes, that is indeed an Anthea reference near the end. Mycroft is totally a stalker.


End file.
